eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Erollisi Day Hard Candy and Love Notes
During the Erollisi Day celebrations, certain mobs body-drop love notes or hard candies. These items can be used as components in E-Day crafting recipes (sold by Steven), or turned into Erollisi coins by Liannya Heartswell to buy items from Steven or Douglas. If you save them for crafting, Heartgar MacInnes will convert them all into barbarian love notes for easy storage. Hard Candy *amygdalan hard candy - U R TASTY *bixie hard candy - BEE MINE *brownie hard candy - NICE ANKLES! *bugbear hard candy - UR A SMASH! *burynai hard candy - I DIG U *centaur hard candy - MANE SQUEEZE *dark elf hard candy - I H8 U *drolvarg hard candy - I CHEWS U *dryad hard candy - CHARM ME *dwarf hard candy - U R A GEM *evileye hard candy - EYE HEART U *fae hard candy - U R MAGIC *flaming hard candy - I BURN 4 U *froglok hard candy - UR MY KNIGHT *giant hard candy - MORE 2 LUV *gnoll hard candy - I WOOF U *gnome hard candy - 4EVR=U+ME *golem hard candy - MADE 4 U *high elf hard candy - HEART OF GOLD *honor elf hard candy - PERFECT LOVE *iksar hard candy - FEAR MY LOVE *lizardman hard candy - HISSSS *ogre hard candy - UR A HIT *ravasect hard candy - WE LOVE U *sarnak hard candy - FIERCE LOVER *satyr hard candy - ONLY FUR U *Shard of Love candy - MISS U *siren hard candy - CALL ME *Tallonite hard candy - ALL'S FAIR *Thullosian hard candy - I'VE MIST U *treant hard candy - LOVE BLOOMS *troll hard candy - UZ PURTY *valkyrie hard candy - You are the wind beneath my wings! *Yha-lei hard candy - HOOKED ON U Love Notes *aviak love note - You've flown away with my heart! *barbarian love note - You melt my Halasian heart! *beholder love note - I've got my eye on you! *boarfiend love note - You make me squeal! *Brokenskull love note - I share my booty with no one but you! *clockwork love note - 01001100011011110111011001100101 *cyclops love note - You're the apple of my eye! *dervish love note - You spin me right round, baby. Right round! *djinn love note - You are music to my ears! *drachnid love note - Linger within my sweet embrace! *droag love note - You lift my draggin' heart! *erudite love note - You are as perfect as I. *ettin love note - My minds are made up on you! *goblin love note - Rozes r red. Violense is too. Fishees r yummy. *Grathok love note - You tear me to shreds! *half elf love note - Bring sexy back! *halfling love note - You are the apple of my eye, the Jumjum in my pie! *human love note - To err is human, to love is divine! *kerra love note - We're a purr-fect match! *minotaur love note - My love for you is no bull! *mummy love note - Wrap me in your sweet embrace! *naga love note - You're my main squeeze! *orc love note - Yous look purty nuff to eats! *Order of Rime love note - Love is not bound by rhyme or reason. *othmir love note - No otter lover can stand up next to you! *ratonga love note - You's stolen me heart. Now, gives it back! *roekillik love note - You's love drives me insane! *scorpikis love note Pinch me, I must be dreaming! *shroomba love note - You've grown on me! *skeleton love note - I'd give my heart for you... If I had one! *Sullonite love note - Your love is all the rage! *undead froglok love note - 'Till undeath do we part. *Vallonite love note - You're the heart of my battle! *vampire love note - A moment on the lips, a lifetime in my grips. *Voidman love note - You've left a void in my heart! *wood elf love note - Naturally, yours! *zombie love note - I've got you under my skins! Category:Love Note (Item Type) Category:Hard Candy (Item Type)